Natah
Anatomy/Biology Description: Tall, slender, pale skinned, with less muscle mass than the average human Male Average height: 6 feet Average weight: 150lbs Average build: See Description Average lifespan: 6,500 years Female Average height: 6.5 feet Average weight: 170 Average build: See description Average lifespan: 6,500 Extra: Natah only have one name, unless they live in a society that requires a last name. Politics Classification: Theocratic Meritocracy System: Natah leaders are normally chosen based on ability and piousness. Values: Faith and psychic ability. R'eligion(s)': The Way, though some Natah no longer part of the Oro Convent might hold different religious views, though this is a rarity. Settlements/colonies: The overwhelming majority of Natah live on the Grand Temple of the Oro. Diplomacy: Viewed with either suspicion or outright fear, depending on the race. Former cattle races will actually bend to the whim of a Natah if the Natah decided to be evil. Age of spacefaring civilization: Were discovered and made spacefaring by the Oro 900 million years ago. Technology Military: N/A Civilian/Public: N/A Overview: All technology used by the Natah are also used by other members of the Convent, unless the Natah lives outside the Convent. Racial Information Traditions: Being in the top tier of Convent society, Natah go into temple service in one form or another. Due to the salvation of the Natah by the Oro, almost all Natah are devout members of the Oro Convent. Conflicts/Issues: Most conflicts arise from rank and status, as well as some Natah using their leadership positions to weaken a rival, to the point of becoming a pariah, good only for basic cleaning of temple artifacts. Usually only an issue among those in the Clergy. Relevant history The Natah evolved on a world with a rather unusual feature: A planetary core made of dark matter. This caused them to develop unnaturally powerful psychic ability, but weak and frail physical bodies. To counteract this, every Natah was given a suit to wear that protected them from injury. Over time, they evolved to be highly intricate works of art, reflected in the architecture. So focused on the creative aspects of life and their world, they never focused much on astronomy. This would be their undoing, as by the time they built their first telescope, the star had begun to transform into a red giant. In time, their great civilization would be destroyed. But luckily for the young race, salvation came in the form of aliens. In stark contrast to the gilded, graceful curves, these wanderers built stark, utilitarian ships, concerned more with efficiency than looks. Calling themselves Oro, they scooped the young race up, taking them on the journey to find a new home, as the Oro homeworld was destroyed by a passing black hole. Not too long after their new world was found, one of the Oro ship captains was hit with a revelation that the wandering black hole was a hungry God of Destruction, and they had to feed it. And thus, the Oro Convent was founded. The Oro shared power with their Natah brethren, who were better suited to helping feed the hungry God. As millions of years passed, and the Convent grew, the Natah retained their role, becoming religious leaders, taking charge of the various Temples and Temple ships, as well as the occasional Natah becoming Grand Cleric or Herald. Though none served in any combat role, the current Seeker Huntress is a rare Natah that focused on her physical capabilities, as she preferred the idea of becoming a Seeker over becoming Grand Cleric or Herald. The Grand Cleric and Herald of the Convent are both Natah as well. Since the conclusion of the Convent Civil War, Natah venture out on their own for the first time in millions of years, most of them spreading the beliefs of their religion or seek their own path, as before the Civil War, they only lived inside the Convent. Some took up the task of making amends for the bloody history of the Convent, doing acts of goodwill. Racial abilities Natah are incredibly powerful psychics, second only to the Eosapians.*Refers to abilities only the Natah have. * Mind Reading: The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. * Psychic Communication: The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. * Empathy: The ability to interpret the emotions of others. * Telempathy: The ability to communicate through emotions. * Telepathic Speaking: The ability to speak aloud using only the mind. * Binding: The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. * *Influence: the ability to project images and ideas into the sub-consciousness of a weaker mind (Requires a sleeping target). * Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Psychic constructs: Can create solid objects out of psychic energy, such as barriers and simple weapons. * Telekinetic Bullet Projection: To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. * Telekinetic Choking: To strangle others. * Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. * Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. (requires concentration) * Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Psychic blast: Slams the enemy with pure psychic power, applying force and causing pain See Also * Natah Name Generator Category:Playable Race